


Ghosts

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Natasha sees herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

“We could have _helped her!_ ” Natasha shrieked. 

Kneeling in the mud, blood on her hands, down her front and smeared on her cheek, Natasha clutched the body to her chest. _Fourteen_ , they’d dubbed her, because she was nameless but she didn’t look any older.

“Tomorrow you’ll disagree,” Barton said, arm around her shoulders, tugging her upward. 

Blood soaked the girl’s blonde hair, dyed it red in patches. Natasha caught her breath. _She could have been me, she could have—_

Barton hauled her to her feet, breaking her hold, pulled her flush against him. Kissed her hard.

“You were never her.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
